


liquid love

by wethethousands (atlantisairlock)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F, Friends With Benefits, Implied Relationships, Office Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamorous Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-09
Updated: 2015-01-09
Packaged: 2018-03-06 19:23:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3145748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atlantisairlock/pseuds/wethethousands
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Unlike Maria or Tony or any of her other lovers, Darcy doesn't even pretend to be entering her office for any reason but to steal an illicit fuck.</p>
            </blockquote>





	liquid love

Unlike Maria or Tony or any of her other lovers, Darcy doesn't even pretend to be entering her office for any reason  _but_ to steal an illicit fuck. She greets Pepper with a brief "sorry, a minute late," and a kiss that smolders down her throat, skilled fingers already unbuttoning the crisp white blouse. Pepper doesn't move, just keeps her gaze steady so that Darcy's eyes meet hers when she looks up once more. _  
_

"What, not ginger enough for you?" Darcy smirks, and she probably intends for that to be cutting, snarky, to hit Pepper where it hurts, but that's undermined by the way her teeth worry her plush bottom lip, the dark desire in her eyes. She bites back a moan when she's shoved roughly onto the desk, odds and ends toppling haphazardly onto the floor. "Shut up," Pepper practically purrs into her ear, and it's not lost on her how Darcy tilts her head back just the slightest, fingers scrabbling for purchase. 

She catalogues the sights and sounds and sensations, captures mental snapshots of Darcy's long hair spilling against the surface of the table, face buried between Pepper's thighs, relishes the sound of Darcy's moans as she comes with Pepper's fingers inside her. 

The best part is, indubitably, knowing that she will come back.


End file.
